This love
by Dayerina
Summary: Songfic Lemmon Grophe, para Garu0212 :) espero te guste ;D


_**This love**_

_I was so high i did no recognize_

_The fire burning in her eyes_

_The chaos that controlled my mind _

_Whispered goodbye and she got on a plane_

_Never to return again_

_But always in my heart_

-Ok ok, enserio no tengo prisa, solo te pregunte si querías hacerlo AHORA, nunca te obligue-

-Enserio señor Christopher?-

-Si señor Gregory, y no me haga esa puta sonrisa seductora, por que si no…-

-Mmm… por que si no?-

-*gulp* P-por que si no… te violo sin siquiera preguntarte, me entiendes?-

-Ohhh… entonces… si sigo con esta "sensual" sonrisa me vas a violar?-

-Si… asi que por tu bien…-

Gregory ase una sonrisa más sexy y le clava un beso apasionado en los labios a Christopher De Lorn

Chris estaba con un cliente mas en ese momento, su favorito, con el cual podia ser el y no "la zorrita", con Gregory todo era diferente, ya que, el no lo hacia sufrir o llorar o sentirse mal por prostituirse para ganar dinero, el lo hacia sentirse como en el cielo, lo consentía como ninguna otra persona en el mundo

_Ho!_

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choise cause_

_I won't say goodbye anymore…_

A Gregory, obviamente, no le gustaba el trabajo de Christopher, asi que tenia una sorpresa para el…

- Quiero violarte…-

-Que?! A-ahora? Estas seguro?-

-Si…-

Como estaban en la habitación de Gregory y la casa estaba sola… no habia algo o alguien para que pudiera molestarlos…

-Es… esta bien… que quieres que…-

-Nada, tu… solo, disfruta…- dijo Gregory antes de darle un suave beso en los labios… tocándole su pecho sobre su camisa calidamente… sin ninguna prisa, haciendo que su amado disfrutara de cositas delicadas y suaves, no de golpes y rasguños agresivos que otros clientes le hacían…

-Enserio… no quieres que…-

-No Chris, no quiero que me hagas algo, ya te dije que yo… boy a ser el que unico que te de placer, no tu a mi-

_I tried my best to feed her appetite_

_Keep her coming every night_

_So hard to keep her satisfied_

Antes de que se conocieran de esa forma tan estrecha, Christopher iva con Gregory siempre, todas las noches iva con el a tener relaciones, por que Chris sentía que el era alguien diferente que lo trataba con mas… delicadeza

-Ngh!-gimió al sentir la lengua de Gregory rondar por todo su pecho, asta lamber sus pezones con sensualidad

Gregory recostó a Christopher con lentitud en la cama, le quito su playera, dejándolo desnudo de arriba, Chris estaba un poco sonrojado, ¿Por qué estaba sonrojado? Ya que, nunca se habia sonrojado con alguien… asta que conoció a Gregory…

_Ho!_

_Kept playing love _

_Like it was just a game_

_Pretending to feel the same_

_Then turn around and leave again_

Se negaba a aceptar que estaba enamorado de Gregory, ya que en su contrato estaba extremadamente prohibido enamorarse de sus clientes, pero, Chris no tomaba a Gregory como un cliente, lo tomaba como algo más…

Gregory comenzó a quitarse su camisa color durazno, quedando igual que Christopher, luego le quito sus pantalones, besándole el cuello, el pecho asta que llego a la entrepierna erecta de Chris, la miro serio por un momento, luego sonrió tranquilamente y bajo los boxers negros de Chris, haciéndole sentir un gran escalofrió, beso la punta con ternura…

-N-ni se te ocurra!- le advirtió sentándose en su lugar d forma apresurada, besando a Gregory con pasión

-Por que no quieres que lo haga?- pregunto algo sorprendido

-Por… por que me recuerdas a mi, asi que no lo hagas!- le pidió Christopher

-Esta bien, todo para que te sientas cómodo- le dijo sonriendole tiernamente, haciendo sonrojar a Chris otra vez

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choise cause_

_I won't say goodbye anymore…_

Gregory apago su lámpara ya que era de noche, y quería ver la hermosa noche reflejada en los ojos de Christopher

Se quito sus jeans junto con sus boxers, dejando al descubierto su "gran" paquete, completamente erecto

Saco un lubricante del cajón de su buró y se puso en su entrepierna, para luego, acostarse encima de Chris

-Estas… listo?-

Christopher solo asintió con la cabeza

-Entonces… ábrete-

Christopher puso sus piernas en los hombros de Gregory, preparándose para la entrada de este ultimo

-Ahh…-

-Te duele?-

Chris le sonríe tristemente y niega con la cabeza

-Ya estoy… más que acostumbrado-

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

_(It's alright, it's alright)_

_My pressure on her hips_

_Sinking my figertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Cause i know that's what you want me to do_

Gregory empezo a embestir a chris suavemente, quería que su castañito tuviera el mejor sexo de su vida

-Greg… m-muévete- le dijo Chris poniendo sus piernas en las caderas del mencionado, comenzando a empujar

Greg siguió sus órdenes y comenzó a acelerar sus embestidas

-Aahh! Greg…-

-Di mí… Ahh! Mi nombre-

-Gre-Gregory… yo… ngh! T-te amo- logro decir entre gemidos Christopher

-Chris… yo también… te amo- respondió besándolo apasionada y desesperadamente

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choise cause_

_I won't say goodbye anymore…_

-Gregory! Me- me vengo!-

-Un poco más…- dijo Gregory dando las embestidas más fuertes que podia

Los 2 terminaron al mismo tiempo, sudorosos, cansados y con la respiración realmente agitada

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

Ya acostados en la cama, Chris estaba acostado en el hombro de Gregory, en silencio, cuando el último lo rompió

-No te dejare volver a ese horrible trabajo- dijo abrazándolo

-Pero Greg…-

-Yo te mantendré, cuidare y protegeré siempre-

-Hay basta, que párese como si estuviéramos en una boda- dijo divertido Christopher

-Ok, de todos modos, serás de ahora en adelante mió, solo mió, no te prostituirás nunca mas, entendido?-

_This love has taken it's toll on me_

_She said goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choise cause_

_I won't say goodbye anymore…_

Chris le da un calido beso en los labios y le sonríe tiernamente

-Gregory… gracias, te… te amo- le dijo abrazándose del cuello del mencionado

-Yo también Christopher…- dijo antes de quedar dormido, tomando un buen descanso bien mereció y sabiendo que, nunca mas, Chris y el se volverían a despedir de nuevo, bueno, de ese modo.

_**MI… SNIF, MI COMPU… SNIF SNIF… PRE-PRENDIO… **_

_**WWWWIIIIIIII! SOY… SOY MUUUUUUY FELIZ, DISCULPEN MI DRAMA QUE HIZE, PERO, ENSERIO PENZE QUE MI COMPU SE HABIA MUERTO…**_

_**PERO ELLA ES FUERTE, Y NUNCA SE RENDIRA, POR ESO LA AMO ;u;**_

_**Mi felicidad fue tanta, que comencé a soltar unas leves lagrimas, lo se, lo se *eres una piche dramática*, *mugre exagerada*, *deberías llamarte doña dramas por que, ósea, no mames* lo se LO SEE! Ya me lo an dicho muchas veces -n- pero, no puedo evitarlo ;-;**_

_**OK este fic es un pedido que me iso Garu0212, y aquí esta como te dije :D espero te haya gustado ^w^**_

_**GIN – KIN 24 también te boy a dar uno, es el Style de mi cuaderno :3 solo aguántame un poco, lo estoy pasando a la comp. :)**_

_**Es mi primer verdadero Lemmon :P**_

_***suspiro* bueno mi compu Prendió hoy a las 6 de la tarde y me dio tiempo para hacerlo :3**_

_**La cansion se llama "This Love" (es tan obvio? XD) de Maroon 5, mmm hice a Chris aci por de esa forma le entendí a la rolita (disculpen, mi cerebro estaba completamente seco -.-')**_

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, TENGAN COMPASION, ES MI PRIMER LEMMON ;D**_

_**SOUTH PARK © NO ES MIO Y TAMPOCO LA CANSION DE MAROON 5 :D**_

_**NOS VEMOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER**_

_**ARRIBE DERCHI BUENAMI ;D**_


End file.
